Stuart little's BIG dream
by Erman Bullock
Summary: It's like the title says: BIG dreams


Stewart little is a tiny mouse child, but did anyone ask him how he feels about it? Whether he WANTED to be this way? No! Those selfish pigs… While Stewart little may be the smallest kid on the block, he has BIG dreams. BIG I TELL YOU! Just watch! He will become the BIGGEST man you have ever seen. And that's where this story starts. Where Stewart is, as we speak, working towards his BIG dreams- in tiny bit sized increments at a time.

While this is happening, Stewart's father was too busy with the more mediocre things in his life. Still dumbly using his words for talking, instead of using them to become the person he is meant to be. Just as god intended.

"Stewart little, have you seen the ….. What are you doing?" A concerned but VERY STUPID father said to 'his child'.

He entered the room looking for his car keys, but what he found was more important. There on the kitchen counter was a proud mouse with his pride. An assortment of fine cheese's and meats were set up in an array in front of him, and one by one where entering his gaping hole.

"Well what does it look like I am doing father, I am become the BIG boy you always wanted me to be." The mouse said while stretching out his GOOD features to him. His father hide his own bodily insecurities as he recoiled at the ideal sight of a mouse and his feed.

"I-I… .uh…. Son do we need to talk?" The father almost fell over in awe, he had clearly not seen the handsome mouse in his prime. It was hard not to envision yourself drooling all over his pecks—and inside them.

"This is no time for mere words. You see, I have reached the peak of enlightenment. I have learned my TRUE purpose in life" Stewart little couldn't help but flex his attractive stomach, displaying his nice 12 pack of abs; An advantage that fat has over mere muscles. He wiggled the folds just for effect, making the satisfying sound of oily skin over oily skin.

"Now look at me now Dad! You might be so proud"

"I..I don't know what to say…" Speechless. The father was in complete shock, it wasn't every day that he would meet an actual god. And who knew that his very own son would become one? Would his jealousy overtake him, or will his finally give into his desires-not just of the stomach, his heart has NEEDS too you know…

"Shhhhhh… Don't say anything…. In noise do we cease growing, let thine only teachings be of thine own mind and body. Where life means to grow, and to grow means to harbor all of life. Give in and prosper, like I have." He spoke his heart, as well as his stomach.

Stewart BIG, the formally little, now has indeed become larger than life itself. He is truly someone that everyone can learn by—aspire to become. But to a father, it can be hard to see your own child surpass you in their life time.

Father threw up. It was not enough for Stewart Little, is own son, to be better than him—But why did he have to be more Hotter than him as well. Stewart, being of a free mind, couldn't let anything go to waste. So he decided to help himself to his father's final gift to him—representing Stewart's final transition into manhood. This was just Stewart's Father's humble way of saying his final goodbye—as he can no longer offer his child something to help him in his journey through life.

"Thank you Father! For the contribution you have made in my life. I suppose now, you will have to become MY Master." Stewards said, still humbled by his father's offering.

His father, now crouched over in a feeble position, obviously stayed as such as a form of bow. Bows are the proper mannerisms to me respect—nice move. Steward couldn't help but smile between slurps. So, to signify and finalize the mutual agreement between master and servant, Steward respectfully secreted a liq…..

. . .

"Stop dang, Wat iz dat you pimple crepe! I wal nawt enjourage wat is trash and ugly to me to daz…" A mysterious figure emerged

"Thank you…. Manky mice!" Where the dying words of a grown father in his forty… shame.

"Oh ho! What is this! We are both mice here, why don't we dig in and continue this lovely meal!" Steward said to his superior.

Hey, wait a second, I am the narrator here, and I say Steward BIG is god.

No. DISMISSED

What? Wait! I … I needed to… no… I need more time

"OH YA you butt winkle, I saw tat you are a stupid man with LITTLE TO NO EXPERIENCE AS A REAL HUMAN MAN, unlike myelf and it fact mans!" Manky the danky mice man spoke words of da truth.

Before you knew it, you were dead and you were saved from a terrible fanfiction. The narrator got shot and Stank, or whatever that fat mound name was, is a dead fat mound now. Because Manky mice shot both of them, IN THE FACE MAN! Because Manky mice IS god.

Also, before this story is fully settled and done with, Manky mice would like to say a few words about this 'fetish' of yours.

"Yo, you stupid man pig! Fetishes are okay, but something dey bad. Wat is wrong with yo shel you sammamder toe cream! Manky the man dog mice waz her 4 yo now and present, but dis tank is no goold . Get out and be out! If nawt for your family and bbepole that may love and be you, then for me, because I AM god yo!

And them you leave and didn't read fetish stories like this,EVER!

THE END


End file.
